koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi 3/DLC
=PlayStation 3 (Japan & US & EU) + XBox 360 (US & EU)= Pre-Order Bonus Pack Japan exclusive for the PlayStation 3 port. Santa themed outfits for three characters. Wangyuanji-mo2-santa.jpg|Wang Yuanji Mitsunari-mo2-santa.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Daji-mo2-santa.jpg|Da Ji Dengeki Playstation bonus Japan exclusive for the PlayStation 3 port. Purchasing Dengeki Playstation's 509th magazine issue grants a special outfit and weapon for Da Ji. They are decorated with the magazine's mascot, Politan. Mo2-dengekips-politandajioutfit.jpg|Da Ji Mo2-dengekips-politandajiweapon.jpg Famitsu bonus Japan exclusive for the PlayStation 3 port. Purchasing Famitsu's No. 1203 magazine issue grants a special outfit and weapon for Lu Xun and Gracia. Musou_Orochi_2_Famitsu_DLC_Outfits.png|Gracia and Lu Xun Musou_Orochi_2_Famitsu_DLC_Outfits_Render.png Musou_Orochi_2_Famitsu_DLC_Weapon_(Lu_Xun).png Musou_Orochi_2_Famitsu_DLC_Weapon_(Gracia).png Sandaime J Soul Brothers Collaboration Japan exclusive for the PlayStation 3 port. Purchase the group's song, NEW WORLD, from Chaku Utafull to obtain an exclusive downloadable serial code for an outfit for Lu Xun. Mo2-jsouldlc-luxun01.jpg|Lu Xun Mo2-jsouldlc-luxun02.jpg Weapon Pack Weapons for Ma Chao, Hanbei, Kaguya and Shuten Dōji being released for both ports. ;Cost *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) *160 MSP (360) Japanese PlayStation 3 ports have them available if the player bought four different products. The Treasure Box edition awarded a code for Ma Chao. The first guidebook is bundled with a downloadable serial code for Hanbei. The second guidebook includes downloadable serial code for Kaguya. Fans who purchase the official data compilation book can use the included downloadable serial code for an exclusive Shuten Dōji weapon. MaChao-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg| HanbeiTakenaka-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg| Kaguya-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg| ShutenDoji-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg| Costume Pack 1 Costumes for characters who are in the SW1 and SW2 section of the character select screen (also includes Gracia and Katsuie Shibata). Default Samurai Warriors or Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends outfits (Kunoichi gets her alternate since her default design already appears in-game. Oichi and Masamune receive their WO2 costumes). Characters who didn't appear in the aforementioned games use the outfits introduced in Warriors Orochi 2 or Musou Orochi Z instead. ;Cost *Free (JP) *$0.99 (US) *€0.99 & £0.79 (EU) *80 MSP (360) Yukimura-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Yukimura Sanada Kunoichi-wo3-dlc-sw1alt.jpg|Kunoichi Ranmaru-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Ranmaru Mori Hideyoshi-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Hideyoshi Hashiba Ina-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Ina Mitsunari-wo3-dlc-woorigonal.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Nagamasa-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Nagamasa Azai Kanetsugu-wo3-dlc-woorigonal.jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe Costume Pack 2 Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 collaboration Sun Shang Xiang costume for Ayane. ;Cost *100 yen Costume Pack 3 Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 collaboration Zhao Yun costume for Ryu Hayabusa. ;Cost *100 yen Costume Pack 4 Dynasty Warriors 4 costumes for characters in the Wei faction. ;Cost *Free Caocao-wo3-dlc-dw4.jpg|Cao Cao Caoren-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Cao Ren Costume Pack 5 Dynasty Warriors 3 costumes for characters. Only available for characters who appeared within this title, save for Fu Xi and Nuwa. ;Cost *200 yen Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Xiahou Dun Sunshangxiang-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Sun Shangxiang Machao-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Ma Chao Simayi-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Sima Yi Yuanshao-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Yuan Shao Costume Pack 6 Strikeforce awakened forms available as costumes for characters in Wei and Jin (Sima Yi). ;Cost *100 yen Costume Pack 7 Dynasty Warriors 4 costume set for the Wu faction. ;Cost *Free Sunjian-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Sun Jian Zhoutai-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Zhou Tai Costume Pack 8 Strikeforce awakened forms available as costumes for characters in Wu. ;Cost *100 yen each Costume Pack 9 Dynasty Warriors 4 costume set for the Shu faction. ;Cost *Free Machao-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Ma Chao Yueying-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Yueying Costume Pack 10 Strikeforce awakened forms available as costumes for characters in Shu. ;Cost *100 yen each Costume Pack 11 Strikeforce awakened forms available as costumes for characters in the Other categories. ;Cost *100 yen each Costume Pack 12 Dynasty Warriors 7 and Musou Orochi Z costumes for 19 characters in Samurai Warriors and Samurai Warriors 2. ;Cost :100 yen each Costume Pack 13 Dynasty Warriors 4 costumes for characters in the Other faction. ;Cost *Free MengHuo-wo3-dlc-dw4.jpg|Meng Huo Zhurong-wo3-dlc-dw4.jpg|Zhurong Costume Pack 14 Dynasty Warriors 7 and Musou Orochi Z costumes for 7 characters in the SW3 category. ;Cost :100 yen each Costume Pack 15 Dynasty Warriors 7 and Musou Orochi Z costumes for 17 Samurai Warriors characters. ;Cost :100 yen each Costume Pack 16 Compilation Pack of the special crossover costumes for characters in the SW1 category. ;Cost :500 yen Yukimura-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Yukimura Sanada as Zhao Yun Keiji-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Keiji Maeda as Lu Bu Nobunaga-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Nobunaga Oda as Cao Cao Mitsuhide-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Mitsuhide Akechi as Zhou Yu Kenshin-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kenshin Uesugi as Xu Huang Oichi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Oichi as Sun Shangxiang Okuni-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Okuni as Diaochan Kunoichi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kunoichi as Wang Yi Magoichi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Magoichi Saika as Guo Jia Shingen-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Shingen Takeda as Pang Tong Masamune-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Masamune Date as Xiahou Dun Nohime-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Nō as Zhurong Hanzo-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Hanzō Hattori as Guan Suo Ranmaru-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Ranmaru Mori as Xiahou Ba Hideyoshi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Hideyoshi Toyotomi as Sun Wukong Costume Pack 17 Compilation Pack of the special crossover costumes for characters in the SW2 category. ;Cost :500 yen Yoshimoto-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Yoshimoto Imagawa as Liu Shan Tadakatsu-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Tadakatsu Honda as Zhang Fei Ina-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Ina as Xingcai Ieyasu-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Ieyasu Tokugawa as Dong Zhuo Mitsunari-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida as Zhong Hui Nagamasa-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Nagamasa Azai as Liu Bei Sakon-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Sakon Shima as Sima Zhao Yoshihiro-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Yoshihiro Shimazu as Huang Gai Ginchiyo-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana as Nuwa Kanetsugu-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe as Jiang Wei Nene-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Nene as Sanzang Kotaro-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kotarō Fūma as Wei Yan Toshiie-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Toshiie Maeda as Ma Chao Motochika-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Motochika Chōsokabe as Sun Ce Costume Pack 18 Compilation Pack of the special crossover costumes for characters in the SW3 category. ;Cost :500 yen Gracia-DWOutfit-WO3-DLC.jpg|Gracia as Bao Sanniang Katsuie-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Katsuie Shibata as Pang De Kiyomasa-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kiyomasa Katō as Ling Tong Kanbei-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kanbei Kuroda as Guo Huai Muneshige-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Muneshige Tachibana as Fu Xi Kai-DWOutfit-WO3-DLC.jpg|Kai as Wang Yuanji Ujiyasu-DWOutfit-WO3-DLC.jpg|Ujiyasu Hōjō as Sun Jian Hanbei-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Hanbei Takenaka as Zhuge Liang Motonari-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Motonari Mōri as Ma Dai Aya-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Aya as Zhenji Masanori-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Masanori Fukushima as Gan Ning Goemon-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Goemon Ishikawa as Xu Zhu Musashi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Musashi Miyamoto as Zhang Liao Kojiro-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kojirō Sasaki as Zhang He Costume Pack 19 Dynasty Warriors 7 and Musou Orochi Z costumes for 11 characters in the Other category. ;Cost :100 yen each Costume Pack 20 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce costumes for 21 Dynasty Warriors characters. ;Cost :100 yen each Costume Pack 21 Original costumes for 6 Warriors Orochi characters. ;Cost :100 yen each Costume Pack 22 Compilation Pack of the Strikeforce costumes for characters in the Wei category. ;Cost :500 yen XiahouDun-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xiahou Dun DianWei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Dian Wei XuZhu-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xu Zhu CaoCao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cao Cao XiahouYuan-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xiahou Yuan ZhangLiao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhang Liao XuHuang-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xu Huang ZhangHe-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhang He Zhenji-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhenji CaoRen-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cao Ren CaoPi-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cao Pi CaiWenji-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cai Wenji Jia Xu (WO3).jpg|Jia Xu Pang De (WO3).jpg|Pang De Guo Jia (WO3).jpg|Guo Jia Wang Yi (WO3).jpg|Wang Yi Costume Pack 23 Compilation Pack of the Strikeforce costumes for characters in the Wu category. ;Cost :500 yen ZhouYu-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhou Yu LuXun-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Lu Xun TaishiCi-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Taishi Ci SunShangxiang-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Shangxiang SunJian-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Jian SunQuan-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Quan LuMeng-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Lu Meng GanNing-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Gan Ning HuangGai-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Huang Gai SunCe-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Ce Daqiao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Daqiao Xiaoqiao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xiaoqiao ZhouTai-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhou Tai LingTong-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Ling Tong Ding Feng (WO3).jpg|Ding Feng Lianshi (WO3).jpg|Lian Shi Costume Pack 24 Compilation Pack of the Strikeforce costumes for characters in the Shu category. ;Cost :500 yen ZhaoYun-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhao Yun GuanYu-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Guan Yu ZhangFei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhang Fei ZhugeLiang-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhuge Liang LiuBei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Liu Bei MaChao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Ma Chao HuangZhong-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Huang Zhong JiangWei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Jiang Wei WeiYan-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Wei Yan PangTong-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Pang Tong Yueying-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Yueying GuanPing-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Guan Ping Xingcai (WO3).jpg|Xingcai Liu Shan (WO3).jpg|Liu Shan Ma Dai (WO3).jpg|Ma Dai Guan Suo (WO3).jpg|Guan Suo Bao Sanniang (WO3).jpg|Bao Sanniang Costume Pack 25 Compilation Pack of the Strikeforce costumes for characters in the Jin category. ;Cost :300 yen SimaYi-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sima Yi Sima Shi (WO3).jpg|Sima Shi Sima Zhao (WO3).jpg|Sima Zhao Deng Ai (WO3).jpg|Deng Ai Wang Yuanji (WO3).jpg|Wang Yuanji Guo Huai (WO3).jpg|Guo Huai Zhuge Dan (WO3).jpg|Zhuge Dan Zhong Hui (WO3).jpg|Zhong Hui Xiahou Ba (WO3).jpg|Xiahou Ba Costume Pack 26 Compilation Pack of the Special & Strikeforce costumes for characters in the Other 1 category. ;Cost :500 yen Diaochan-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Diaochan LuBu-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Lu Bu DongZhuo-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Dong Zhuo YuanShao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Yuan Shao ZhangJiao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhang Jiao MengHuo-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Meng Huo Zhu Rong (WO3).jpg|Zhurong Zuo Ci (WO3).jpg|Zuo Ci Orochi-Wo3-DLC-Special.jpg|Orochi Daji-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Da Ji as Lianshi Taigong-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Taigong Wang as Cao Pi SunWukong-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Wukong FuXi-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Fu Xi Nuwa-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Nuwa Yoshitsune-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Yoshitsune Minamoto as Lu Xun Kiyomori-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kiyomori Taira as Deng Ai Costume Pack 27 Compilation Pack of the Special & Strikeforce costumes for characters in the Other 2 category. ;Cost :500 yen Himiko-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Himiko as Xiaoqiao Dodomeki-Wo3-DLC-Special.jpg|Dodomeki Sanzang-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sanzang Benkei-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Benkei as Dian Wei Kaguya-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kaguya as Cai Wenji Susanoo-Wo3-DLC-Special.jpg|Susano'o Nezha-Wo3-DLC-Special.jpg|Nezha Shuten-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Shuten Dōji as Ding Feng Ryu-zhaoyunoutfit.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa as Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors 6 Ayane-ssxoutfit.jpg|Ayane as Sun Shangxiang from Dynasty Warriors 6 Joan-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Joan of Arc as Daqiao Nemea-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Nemea as Zhou Tai Achilles-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Achilles as Taishi Ci Stage Pack 1 Four original scenarios. "In Vino Veritas" is a festive battle for wine with the heavy drinkers in the series. "Phantoms of Nanzhong" entails a scenario to rescue an isolated Guo Huai. Meng Huo and his army mistake the pale warriors as the undead, forcing the party to fight for their escape. The "Ninjas United" is a battle starring Yoshitsune and other ninja characters as they work together to dispatch their foe. The "Warriors of Purity" has characters wearing a white hood team up to dispatch evil. Clearing these scenario sets unlocks new weapons for characters' usage. Includes the following eight songs with this pack: #PENTACORED - Warriors Orochi #DECISIVE BATTLE!! - Warriors Orochi 2 #PANDORA (Brass Ver.) - Musou Orochi Z #ANTISPECTER - Warriors Orochi #The Last Battle - Dynasty Warriors 7 #EVE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #SLASH THE DEMON - Dynasty Warriors 6 #Rescue - Samurai Warriors 2 ;Cost *200 yen total, 100 yen each (JP) *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) *160 MSP (360) WO3-dlc01-01.jpg|In Vino Veritas WO3-dlc01-02.jpg|Phantoms of Nanzhong WO3-dlc02-01.jpg|Ninjas United WO3-dlc02-02.jpg|Warriors of Purity Stage Pack 2 Combines Japanese packs 3 and 5. Five original scenarios. "Duelling Heroes" focuses on a contest between Musashi and Nemea at Nanzhong. "Memories of Vyashion" lets players relive Nemea's memories of his life back at the land fused with his home, Kyushu. "Manhunt" lets the female characters propose to their defeated male opponents. "The Art of War" lets Sima Zhao vent his frustrations on Motonari with Zuo Ci's guidance. "Best of Both Worlds" pits sword and shield fighting characters in a large brawl. Clearing these scenario sets unlocks new weapons for characters' usage. Nine music tracks are included with this pack: #SEASON IN CHINA -AZURE DRAGON- - Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires #FAR ASIAN FANTASIA - Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires #CHANGE THE WORLD - Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends #Heart of the Rebirth - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends #AVENGING BATTLE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #Twin Ax - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends #IGNITION - Dynasty Warriors 6 #Important Request - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends #Kawanakajima - Samurai Warriors 2 ;Cost *100 yen for pack 3, 200 yen for pack 5 (JP) *$2.99 (US) WO3-dlc03-01.jpg|Duelling Heroes WO3-dlc03-02.jpg|Memories of Vyashion Wo3-dlc05-01.jpg|Manhunt Wo3-dlc05-02.jpg|The Art of War Wo3-dlc05-03.jpg|Best of Both Worlds Stage Pack 3 Two original scenarios. "Warriors of Mercy" stars Ieyasu and Liu Bei as they protect the peasantry and help the Oda troops fight against Dong Zhuo. "Dong Zhuo's Ambition" gives Dong Zhuo a chance to create his paradise of beautiful women. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new spear and bombs for characters' usage. Four music tracks are included with this pack: #A WAYS AWAY - Dynasty Warriors 6 #Heart of the Growth - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends #MEMORIES - Dynasty Warriors 5 #SPRING OF THE EAST - Dynasty Warriors 6 ;Cost *100 yen WO3-dlc04-01.jpg|Warriors of Mercy WO3-dlc04-02.jpg|Dong Zhuo's Ambition Stage Pack 4 Three original scenarios. "Animal Rescue" lets the party save an apparent group of animals in distress. "Stolen Treasure" features Sima Shi as he tries to retrieve a certain precious item. "Internal Skirmish" is a fight between the men and women in the game. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new set of claws, a new lance, a new giant axe for characters' usage. Five music tracks are included with this pack: #MY BAD FELLOW - Dynasty Warriors 4 #THE WALL OF FATE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #NIGHT RAID - Dynasty Warriors 6: Special #Lightning and Blitz -Okehazama- - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends #SACRED GROUND Ver.2 - Dynasty Warriors 3 ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc06-01.jpg|Animal Rescue Wo3-dlc06-02.jpg|Stolen Treasure Wo3-dlc06-03.jpg|Internal Skirmish Stage Pack 5 Three original scenarios. "Fight for a Theme Song" lets the party choose an appropriate musical theme for Keiji; this is the only DLC scenario which doesn't allow players to change the battle's song. "Lu Bu's Fight for Redemption" gives players another chance to avenge Lu Bu's humiliation to Nezha. "Battle to Enlighten with Friendship" has Nezha and Nu Wa not trust humanity. They can apparently learn to love them through this battle. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new spear, a new wand, a new club for characters' usage. Five music tracks are included with this pack: #O ar Quante - Dynasty Warriors 7 #THE MEN OF INTELLIGENCE - Dynasty Warriors 3 #Male Roar - Dynasty Warriors 7 #Okehazama ~KATANA Mix~ - Samurai Warriors: Katana #Thousand Suns - Dynasty Warriors 7 ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc07-01.jpg|Fight for a Theme Song Wo3-dlc07-02.jpg|Lu Bu's Fight for Redemption Wo3-dlc07-03.jpg|Battle to Enlighten with Friendship Stage Pack 6 Two original scenarios. "Eternal Love for an Immortal Woman" has Magoichi and Guo Jia work together in an attempt to meet and charm an immortal. "Mountain Conflict at Mikatagahara" lets Wang Yi alleviate her pent up desires in battle. Four music tracks are included with this pack: #HARBINGER - Warriors Orochi 2 #A GREAT GIANT - Dynasty Warriors 6 #Crush 'em All - Dynasty Warriors 7 #Raging Waves - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends ;Cost *100 yen Wo3-dlc08-01.jpg|Eternal Love for Immortal Women Wo3-dlc08-02.jpg|Mountain Conflict at Mikatagahara Stage Pack 7 Three original scenarios. "Rescue Da Ji" has the player's team follow Taigong Wang's strategies to save the surrounded Da Ji at Koshi Castle. "Serpents' Counterstrike" features a scenario in which members of the serpent army oppose Kiyomori. The player is directed to assist their mutiny. "War with the Immortals" lets the players side with Orochi's army at Koshi Castle to defend it from the invading mystics. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new weapon for San Zang, a new sword, and a new axe for characters' usage. Five music tracks are included with this pack: #LIMPID LUSTER (Piano Ver.) - Musou Orochi Z #DYNASTY MARCH - Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires #THE MOUNTAIN KNOWS - Dynasty Warriors 6 #MOMENTS OF PEACE - Dynasty Warriors 5 #INCARNATION OF EVIL - Warriors Orochi ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc09-01.jpg|Rescue Da Ji Wo3-dlc09-02.jpg|Serpents' Counterstrike Wo3-dlc09-03.jpg|War with the Immortals Stage Pack 8 Three original scenarios. "Battle of the Land's Conquerors" is a battle between Jin, the kingdom which defeated the Three Kingdoms, and the Tokugawa clan, the clan which ended the Warring States period. "Raising Troops for Zhong Hui" has Zhong Hui team up with Dong Zhuo to prove the best of his abilities. "Search for Wine and Snacks" lets Shuten Dōji and company search for fine delicacies which they hope to use in a banquet. Five music tracks are included with this pack. #LONG TIME AGO - Dynasty Warriors 4 #BLACK WARRIOR - Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires #The Lost Nation Left Nature - Dynasty Warriors 7 #YOUR DYNASTIC LINE - Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires #KOTODAMA RUNNER - Warriors Orochi 2 ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc010-01.jpg|Battle of the Land's Conquerors Wo3-dlc010-02.jpg|Raising Troops for Zhong Hui Wo3-dlc010-03.jpg|Search for Wine and Snacks Stage Pack 9 Two original scenarios. Both of these stories take place in the past where Kiyomori tests his mind-controlling sorcery on the officers stationed at Hefei and Fan Castle. Four music tracks are included with this pack: #ULTIMATE PRESSURE - Dynasty Warriors 6 #ANCIENT HEROES - Dynasty Warriors 5 #PERSISTENT FELLOWS - Dynasty Warriors 5 #Odawara - Samurai Warriors 2 ;Cost *100 yen Wo3-dlc011-01.jpg|Kiyomori's Infiltration 1 Wo3-dlc011-02.jpg|Kiyomori's Infiltration 2 Stage Pack 10 Three original scenarios. "The Attack at Itsukushima" lets Motonari reenact his historical battle in the Warriors Orochi universe. "Punish the Mischievous Monkey" has Sanzang chase Sun Wukong down in an attempt to stop his tomfoolery. "Fast Strike" has the player fight against an army of thousands in a short time limit. Five music tracks are included with this pack: #RUN,RUN,RUN - Dynasty Warriors 5 #DANCE MACABRE - Dynasty Warriors 5 #Dominance - Samurai Warriors 2 #Frenzy - Samurai Warriors 2 #GOD'S ISLAND - Warriors Orochi 2 ;Cost *200 yen Wo3dls1.jpg|The Attack at Itsukushima Wo3dls2.jpg|Punish the Mischievous Monkey Musou Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 12 Screenshot 3.jpg|Fast Strike Stage Pack 11 Two original scenarios. "Unified Conquerors" has Nobunaga and Cao Cao join forces to defeat Liu Bei and company. "Destroy the Fortress" lets Achilles and company storm a fortress guarded by the serpent army for weapons. ;Cost *100 yen Wo3dls3.jpg|Unified Conquerors Wo3dls4.jpg|Destroy the Fortress Stage Pack 12 Two original scenarios. "Battle of the Famed Archer" has Xiahou Yuan march out to defeat the troops who lay in his path. "Supposedly True Battle at Koshi Castle" features Zhang Jiao as he leads the Yellow Turbans through the area. ;Cost *100 yen Wo3dls45.jpg|Battle of the Famed Archer Wo3dls6.jpg|Supposedly True Battle at Koshi Castle Stage Pack 13 Two original scenarios. "Escape at Honnōji" places Nobunaga and Cao Cao within the temple's flames. They are directed to cut an escape path through the serpent army. "Race at Sekighara" is a challenge to see who is the fastest warrior in the land. ;Cost *100 yen Wo3dls7.jpg Wo3dls8.jpg Stage Pack 14 Three original scenarios. "Proof of Immortality" has Susano'o and the mystics team up to show their worth to humanity. "Salvation for the Serpents" depicts Yuan Shao and Yoshimoto as the saviors of serpent generals who are tired of fighting. Their goal is to find and establish a land of peace. "Alliance at Wuhang Mountains" has Sun Wukong join forces with Nezha to fight back the coalition. FLYING KUNG FU from Warriors Orochi 2 is included as a music track. ;Cost *200 yen Wo3dls9.jpg Wo3dls10.jpg Stage Pack 15 Two original scenarios. "Those with Talent" has Xiahou Dun gather several warriors to face on the battlefield on Cao Cao's orders. The Wei army are then given the task of defeating them. Liu Shan has disappeared in "Search for Liu Shan" and the player has to find him. ;Cost *100 yen Stage Pack 16 Two original scenarios. "Superior Might" has Yoshitsune challenge Masanori to surpass warriors of yore. "Rescue at Luoyang" has Dong Zhuo once again capture maidens for his paradise. This time the player's team is ordered to save the women. ;Cost *100 yen Stage Pack 17 Two original scenarios. "All-out Genpei War" roughly reenacts the Ichi-no-tani Conflict at Yangping Gate with players assuming Yoshitsune's position for the surprise attack on Kiyomori. "Unified Thousand League Journey" has Guan Yu escort Hidetada who wishes to reach Sekigahara as soon as possible. The veteran warrior is given the task of cutting through the Sanada army. ;Cost *100 yen Stage Pack 18 Three original scenarios. "Rely on Gyuki" has the oxen demon roam the lands in search of comrades. "Enter the Maiden" has Gracia leave on another journey away from home. The players are given the task of protecting her. "Ordeal for the Veterans" has elderly characters of the cast band together to prove their worth against the younger characters. WHO IS THE SAVIOUR? from Warriors Orochi 2 is also included with this set. ;Cost *200 yen Stage Pack 19 Two original scenarios. "Path of the Quaint Hermit" has the player assist Zuo Ci's fight against Kiyomori. "Yoshitsune's Peril" has the young warrior attempt to overcome his uneasiness towards the opposite gender by having him face an entire army of women. ;Cost *100 yen Stage Pack 20 Two original scenarios. "Counterstrike Against Revolt" gives players the order to help Dong Zhuo eradicate the Anti-Dong Zhuo coalition. "Rescue Diaochan" depicts the serpent army separating Lu Bu from the dancer. The player helps him cut a path through his foes to reunite with her. ;Cost *100 yen Stage Pack 21 Two original scenarios. "Battle of Wits" is a competition between the Sleeping Dragon and the Fledgling Phoenix (Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong) and Ryōbei (Hanbei Takenaka and Kanbei Kuroda). The player sides with the Samurai Warriors side for the scenario. "Protect Kaguya" has a group of warriors protect the immortal and strike down any who dare oppose their authority. ;Cost *100 yen Music Pack 1 New music tracks available to listen to while in the camp after seeing one of the game's endings. These songs were composed by the sound director, Koike, and were inspired by characters in the Speed and Technique categories. #SQUARED AIR #COUNTERPLAY ;Cost *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) *160 MSP (360) *100 yen each (JP) Music Pack 2 New music track for the game created by sound directors and music composers. This particular song was composed by the sound director, Koike, and is inspired by characters in the Wonder category. #Genwaku -Sen- (Bedazzle -Wonder-) ;Cost *100 yen Music Pack 3 New music track for the game created by sound directors and music composers. This particular song was composed by the sound director, Koike, and is inspired by characters in the Power category. #Shiretsu -Chikara- (Extremity -Power-) ;Cost *100 yen Wallpaper Set 1 PS3 Only. New wallpapers available for all 43 characters from “Samurai 1″, “Samurai 2″ and “Samurai 3″, 172 wallpapers in total. ;Cost *Free (JP, sold in 3 separate sets) *$3.99 (US) *€3.99 & £3.19 (EU) Wallpaper Set 2 Wallpapers dedicated to the collaboration characters. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 3 Additional wallpaper titled "Hydra Invasion". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 4 Additional wallpaper titled "Light of the Famous House". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 5 Musou Orochi Z wallpaper reuse set with special bonus wallpapers. Uses characters in the Wei category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 6 Additional wallpaper titled "The Duel". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 7 Additional wallpaper titled "As She Says...". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 8 Additional wallpaper titled "Ultimate Confrontation". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 9 Additional wallpaper titled "Sima Shi's Treasure". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 10 Bonus wallpapers for characters in the Wu category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 11 Additional wallpaper titled "Catastrophe". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 12 Additional wallpaper titled "Former Portrait". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 13 Additional wallpaper titled "Unchanging Friendship". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 14 Additional wallpaper titled "Dynamic Kemari Match". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 15 Bonus wallpapers for characters in the Shu category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 16 Additional wallpaper titled "A Shinobi's Job". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 17 Additional wallpaper titled "Underneath the Mask". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 18 Bonus wallpapers for characters in the Jin category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 19 Additional wallpaper titled "Masters and Their Servants". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 20 Additional wallpaper titled "Beach Volleyball". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 21 Bonus wallpapers for characters in the Other 1 category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 22 Additional wallpaper titled "Group Shot". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 23 Additional wallpaper titled "Flying Without a Care in The World". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 24 Bonus wallpapers for characters in the Other 2 category. ;Cost *Free Avatar Icons PS3 Only. Avatar icons of the following characters: Da Ji, Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, Kiyomori Taira, Kaguya, Susanoo, Ne Zha, and Shuten Dōji. Japan Also got: Zuo Ci, Sun Wukong, Nuwa, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Himiko, San Zang and Benkei. ;Cost *50 yen each (JP) *$0.99 each (US) Avatar Icons 2 Orochi and Orochi X icons with multiple color schemes. ;Cost :50 yen each Update 1.01 Japan only. *Adjusts attack range for all characters. *Fix freezing bug while soft reseting before a battle. *Fix freezing bug during Susanoo's attacks. *Includes the following music tracks. **SAMURAI SCANNERS **OPTIC LINE **FUSION!!! **LIMPID LUSTER =XBox 360 (Japan)= Stage and Music Pack 1 Includes Stage Pack 1~4 and the first original song pack. ;Cost :400 MSP Stage and Music Pack 2 Compiles Stage Packs 5~10 and the second original song pack. ;Cost :960 MSP Costume Pack 1 Dynasty Warriors 3 costumes for characters. Only available for characters who appeared within this title. ;Cost *240 MSP __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Downloadable Content